memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Nemesis
Re: Official synopsis You shouldn't have used that, Ottens. Using the whole synopsis is no longer fair use, I think. We probably have to delete the page and go back to the last version prior to that addition. -- Cid Highwind 12:51, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Please wait with that for now, I'll be done with adding pics and such in a few mintues. I'll re-write the Synopsis then. Ottens 12:54, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::FYI, re-writing it won't help. The copyvio will still exist in the page history. If you're done, copy the final version (without any copyright violations) to "Star Trek:Nemesis/temp" and change the content of this page to . It can then be deleted. In the future, please don't add copyrighted content, even if you are planning to rewrite it later. -- Cid Highwind 12:58, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Okay. Sorry. Ottens 12:59, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Temp page has been set up "Star Trek:Nemesis/temp". Ottens 13:24, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Multiple posters Yo Ottens, remember that Memory Alpha is not an image gallery! Please pick one of the two posters and remove it from the article, then nominate it for deletion. We don't need both of them there! -- Dan Carlson 15:29, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I thought I'd be fun to have them both. I'll nominate one for deletion. Ottens 16:12, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) Official title This isn't really important, but it should be known that the official title for this film and for do not have a colon (:) in the title. We could rename the article and keep the current one as a redirect since so many articles link to them in that spelling. Or maybe a mention somewhere in the articles. Or, we can keep it the way it is... I leave it up to you. I just thought everyone should know. --Shran 12:56, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :This might be more important than I originally thought... shouldn't the article be at the official title, that being without the colon? --From Andoria with Love 09:46, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ::Not that my opinion matters a whole lot, but I agree. Articles about movies and episodes should use the official title. --OuroborosCobra 09:58, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :Everyone's opinion matters, including your's. That's why I brought up the subject, in order to hear the opinions of other archivists. Thanks for your input and support. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::Of course, it should use the official title... I'll go ahead and move both this and Generations, but I don't have the time to correct all links right now. -- Cid Highwind 12:25, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Awesome. Thanks, Cid. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:47, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Sovereign Class Torpedos Just where did all of the Enterprise's torpedoes go during the battle scene with the Scimitar. A slow motion count on the DVD of the film reveals only twenty-four photon torpedoes fired, and nine quantum torpedoes. Data comments that the ship has exhausted its complement of photon torpedoes, but we know the Galaxy class has 250 photons (Conundrum), so unless she fired nine or ten off screen for every one we saw, this comment makes no sense. Of course one also wonders why Data even mentions the photons, every self respecting Trek fan has known for some time that quantum torpedoes are the weapon of choice. Mysteriously Data forgets all about them, and we are left to assume that the Enterprise has run out of those after firing only a single volley.HaganeNoKokoro 04:35, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Chateau Picard, or Whiskey? I have elsewhere read that Picard poured Irish whiskey, rather than Chateau Picard, in his toast to Data. Can anybody verify that it was one or the other? --Fenian 08:40, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Just by reading Chateau Picard, it seems pretty clear what it was. --Alan del Beccio 08:50, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Thank you. --Fenian 08:56, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Careful editing writing credits The format and punctuation of writing credits have very specific meanings. The ampersand (&) and the word "and" mean different things, so one shouldn't casually edit them. These distinctions come from WGA union contracts. It's explained here. --9er 01:17, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Another nitpick Does anyone remember that in the collision scene between the Enterprise-E and Shinzon's ship that there was seemingly some force holding the Romulans stationary in space? There was no explanation for such defiance of the laws of physics in the movie. It's been a while since I've last seen that scene, but I remember being very disappointed at such an obvious lapse. --''Anon. editor'' :Well, to be fair starships have devices called "inertial dampeners" which prevent the ship from being affected by shifts in gravity and turbulence. Whereas a collision like that should send an unpowered object end over end, or at least give it thrust in another direction, the inertial dampeners and structural integrity force field automatically make it so that, even if the ship is traveling 1,000s of times the speed gained by test pilots today, the crew (and ship) only experience 1 G-force (except for brief moments of "stabilization" that make people fall out of chairs") :i'm sure this applies for collisions too, not just flight. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Text messages and mind raping What a header, that'll sure get someone's attention eh? Both of these terms (text message and mind-rape) are Wikilinked in the episode summary, but was either term ever used? If "mind rape" was used by some production person to describe it, I think that unlike Efrosians this term doesn't necessarily make it in as "canon". And the text message part... I can't help laughing as I imagine Picard or Sisko sitting there with a cell phone texting away. Was it just a message on the computer screen or what? :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:32, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Well, I can't find anything in the online scripts about a "text message." It was mentioned in Ottens's original synopsis for the article in July 2004, and was linked by 9er last November. I vaguely remember something similar from the movie (I've only seen it twice though), so if anyone could confirm or deny that some kind of message was sent over the comm system (Didn't Picard write something down on his chair display, and Troi picked it up at the conn?). Either way, I doubt it said text message, so it shouldn't be linked. As for mind rape, well I don't believe it was referred to as anything in the episode. It is vaguely similar to the telepathic memory invasion of the Ullians, so maybe a "Mind rape" page could contain info on both with a link to telepathic memory invasion.--Tim Thomason 06:03, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Picard sent a text-based message from a panel on his command chair to Troi at conn (taking over for the lost Branson), telling her to standby to engage impulse engines and ram into the Scimitar. The reason for this was to prevent Shinzon from hearing their plan. Although the message was based in text, I don't think a link to text messaging is needed. Also, the "violation" of Troi's mind was never called a mind rape in the film, although I believe it was refered to as a telepathic rape in the DVD commentaries. --From Andoria with Love 06:25, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Awesome, the online script didn't mention any thing of the kind (it was a first draft), but I was 98% sure that Picard text messaged Troi, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I made the changes to the article already.--Tim Thomason 06:38, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::The text of the screen on Deanna's console reads "TEXT MSG SENT: STN 01-001..." etc etc. That should clear up the text messaging issue. --CajunCC Separate article for Star Trek Nemesis DVD Hi all, Just wondering why there isn't a seperate article on Memory Alpha relating to the Star Trek Nemesis DVD. There is a separate article for the Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) DVD, so why not one for the original release? It would go a long way to outline the benefits of the Special Edition release. --Paranoid andrew 10:48, 29 January 2006 (UTC) The Worf Issue Hello, One thing I think needed some explaining was why was Worf back in Starfleet? What happened to his ambassadorship? Did he change his mind after agreeing to the post? Did he return to Starfleet just for the Riker/Troi wedding? I really felt this needed attention! --'Discruntled Worf Fan' 10:34, 9 March 2006 :He never left Starfleet. He was the Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos, so he was still in the Federation, he probably just lived on Qo'nos. However, it is not addressed what happened to his position. I'm guessing that he just took a vacation, like he did in Insurrection, although that was just from Sisko. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 03:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Let me start by saying that I have not seen most of season 7 of DS9. That said, an ambassador is not a Starfleet Officer, so at least while on his ambassador duties, he is not an officer. The klingons, with their warrior ways, may not have had a problem with Worf still being in the Federation's military while being an ambassador to them, they may even have prefered it. My personal little guess is that after hanging around Martok long enough, Worf was getting on Martok's nerves, and Martok shouted something like "GO BACK TO THAT STARFLEET YOU LOVE SO MUCH!", and essentially ordered him to go on vacation to Starfleet. I have no basis for any of this, but it makes me laugh to imagine it. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:21, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::In , Worf was made the Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos. I can't remember where I saw this, but background info for Nemesis stated that Worf didn't like being an ambassador and decided to reactivate his Starfleet commission. I will try and find where I saw this info. Hope this helps. Willie 10:55, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::A deleted scene in Nemesis (in which Worf was reluctantly dancing with Dr. Crusher) revealed that Worf was serving with Starfleet again because he felt he was not suited for life as a diplomat. Hence, why he's now aboard Enterprise. --From Andoria with Love 11:36, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Thanks!!Willie 11:51, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Wesley Crusher I'm pretty sure Wes didn't appear on screen. However, Wil Wheaton was credited at the end as Wesley Crusher, so he probably had a scene that was deleted. I added a note in the article to this effect. :That's incorrect. He did appear on screen, but only for a second or two. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:52, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Look at the picture! Also, please sign your comments. --Bp 03:55, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I must have gotten my information from an unreliable source. I need to be more careful. Also, owning a DVD copy might help... -- Commodore Sixty-Four 06:28, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Revert For the record, I reverted that last revision because, even though the non-colon forms of Star Trek Generations and Star Trek Nemesis are the official titles, it's best to keep redirects as orphans. --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Foot surgery Is it true that during the commentary when Stuart Baird was informed the lukewarm box-office of Star Trek: Nemesis he went outside to kick a dumpster and had to get foot surgery thereafter? DrWho42 04:06, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Goofs I removed this: *''During a briefing in the observation lounge, a close-up of a computer terminal reveals the reflection of both the camera and green screens behind it.'' Because we are an encyclopedia, not a critics corner. --Alan del Beccio 23:25, 6 July 2006 (UTC) HA HA I'll look for that next time I watch the movie. (Rift Fleet) Added 10:19 05.15.08 T'Pol? Well, I know it's pretty much the wrong stardate for this, but doesn't the Vulcan at Riker's and Troi's wedding (in the audience, right behind Guinan) look pretty much like T'Pol? :No it's not T'Pol but maybe it's Blalock? I'm going to cheak it out. --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 04:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I took a look and saw the Vulcan in question. It is not T'Pol, or even Jolene Blalock. I will agree that the actress somewhat has a resemblance, but that is it. --Terran Officer 05:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Quotes Is it possible that we could have another quote? I remember in the book and (supposedly) in the deleted scenes, although i don't have the dvd, worf and geordi were in data's quarters and spot jumps into worf's arms. Worf:"I am not a cat person." Geordi:"You are now." What do you think? Removed inconsistency I removed the following from the inconsistency since it's not really an inconsistency; a person can think of himself as being foolish when he was young but while still accepting that his foolishness molded him into the person he became. --From Andoria with Love 22:02, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :When looking at an old photograph of himself as a cadet, Picard says to Dr. Crusher that "he" was a damn fool in those days, and had a huge lot to learn. However, in TNG: Tapestry, Q had taught Picard not to regret his past, because if he had not been the man he was when he was young, he would not be the Captain of the flagship of the Federation by now, and Picard learned that lesson. One might take that as an inconsistency that Picard now thinks poorly again of his past. Removed inconsistencies I removed all the inconsistencies, since they all seem nitpicky to me. Please discuss why something should be placed in the article before doing so. : Some confusion exists as to how many decks are aboard the ''Enterprise-E. Following the intruder alert, Worf orders a security team to Deck 29 where a fire fight takes place, sending Riker and the Reman Viceroy to a lower deck where they proceed to fight in a vertical shaft that appears to extend at least another 5 levels lower. Unfortunately in , Picard explicitly stated that the ship had only 24 decks, which is supported both by the deck plan seen on the bridge of the ship, as well as the ship's designer, John Eaves. However, at another point in the film, Worf reports that the Borg have control of decks 26 through 11, so the true number remains a mystery.'' : At one point Data states, "''I feel nothing." While he did receive an emotion chip in Star Trek Generations, he seems to have removed and ceased using the chip some time before this story began. There is also the possibility he just chose to have the chip deactivated for the duration of the film's events. He had previously demonstrated the ability to shut off the emotion chip at will in . It is documented in the Time to... series of books that Starfleet Command ordered Data to have his emotion chip removed for study. While it was returned, it may have never been replaced.'' : A scene featuring the Picard family album shows a photograph of Picard as a cadet sporting a shaved head. Early TNG episodes had previously indicated that Picard in fact did have hair in his early years in Starfleet. Compounding the confusion, Dr. Crusher states that she remembers Picard as a cadet, despite the fact that Crusher would have only been a couple years old at that time. As well, in during Dr. Crusher's mental assault by one of the Ullian passengers, it reenacts a time that Picard and Crusher were arriving at a starbase to view Jack Crusher's corpse. At this time, Picard was shown to have a large amount of hair, although beginning to go bald. Furthermore, in , Boothby asks Picard ''"What happened to your hair?"'' : While the Dominion War is mentioned several times over the course of the film, the fact that the Federation and the Romulans were allied during that war is oddly left out. Luther Sloan stated in that after the Dominion War ended, he expected the Federation and Romulans to become sole rivals for dominance in the Alpha Quadrant, but it is never revealed if this is the case. : The weapons capabilities of the ''Enterprise-E are mysteriously altered. The continual neglect of the use of quantum torpedo technology and the dependency of conventional photon torpedo technology contradicts quantum torpedoes primary use throughout the two previous films. Since Nemesis takes place 4 years after the last film, one would assume Starfleet would have integrated quantum torpedoes on most, if not all, of its vessels by that time.'' : Worf's presence on ''Enterprise isn't explained at all in the movie, as last we saw him during DS9's finale, , he had become ambassador to the Klingon Empire. A deleted scene from the movie would have had Worf telling Beverly that he "was not suited to be a diplomat," although no more detail was given. The "A Time to..." novel series showed that Worf, unhappy with life as an ambassador, had requested reassignment to Starfleet and had recommended his son Alexander, to be the new ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Worf was initially assigned to Riker's ship as first officer, but after the events of the film, Picard requested that Worf remain on the Enterprise. Future novels should explain what Worf will be doing on the ship, it's believed he will likely become Enterprise's new first officer.'' The Deck problem belongs on the page, or even the ''Sovereign'' class page; emotion chip info should be on Data's page; balding info should be (and is) on the Jean-Luc Picard page; the fact that Romulans should have been the main rivals after the war should be noted on the Romulan Star Empire (and weren't they? they were just being diplomatic is all, they really know how to wait too); the non-use of the quantum torpedo can go on the quantum torpedo page if necessary; and Worf's missing ambassadorship info should be on the Worf page. All novel info should probably be on the novel pages as well, or in an apocrypha section.--Tim Thomason 03:02, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :certainly some of these are too nitpicky. the stuff about picard's hair, the romulans as a threat, and the quantum torpedoes doesn't really seem to belong -- there are any number of possible explanations, in-universe. but i think the character stuff, sans references to non-canon novels, belongs. data's statement "i feel nothing" raises interesting questions the producers never explored, to say nothing of subtext. and worf's stuff about not being cut out for life as a diplomat was deleted from the film, so that could be included in there. i think a lot of this stuff just needs to be rephrased so it feels less like bloopers and more like valid questions. Deevolution 03:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :: However "background information" is not for raising "valid questions", it's for post background production information. Content not directly related to the production background of the film should be, if necessary, be placed on the article the content is about. --Alan del Beccio 03:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::...raises "valid questions" about the writer's and the producer's intent. anyway, last time i checked, dialog fell under the umbrella of "production". Deevolution 03:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) I think there should be an inconsistency section to this article and I would appreciate it if someone would add it back. I think that there are many ways in which this movie represents a break in style and general themes from the rest of the Star Trek universe. In particular, I think that the lack of continuity with the Dominion war is a fairly large omission. In general, I feel that this was a poorly executed movie and I think that mentioning the inconsistencies is one way of bringing attention to the way that the authors of this movie did not put much effort into studying the history of the Star Trek universe. Although normally I don't think focusing on "nitpicky" things is a good thing, I think in the case of this movie it is warranted. Cazort 02:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :The community decided months ago that we were not going to have nitpick or inconsistency sections at all. They are not encyclopedic, often up to interpretation by individual viewers, or filled with personal opinion that does not belong. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:22, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Academy Picard Why is academy Picard bald. While Tapestry Picard clearly had hair and a balding Picard is shown when Jack Crusher died. -- Andorian sushi 11:52, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :It was an oversight – some believe a glaring one. The simple solution would have been to slap a wig on Hardy for the picture or to use a computer to add hair in later. The cold hard fact, however, is that the director/producers/effects guys either didn't realize the mistake or didn't care to fix it either during or after the picture was taken. --From Andoria with Love 06:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::A simpler explanation is that Picard shaved his head during at least one semester when at the Academy. Maybe it was his way of rebelling. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, yes, that's a way you can explain it in canon. ;) I thought Andorian sushi was asking for the real explanation, though. --From Andoria with Love 09:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Yes I was wondering if a more in canon or even out of canon explanation was ever given. It's almost like the director thinks he never had hair a day in his life.-- Andorian sushi 05:17, 7 March 2007 (UTC) The Guinan Ghost Was it a mistake during shooting or was Whoopi Goldberg unavailable ?? In the close-ups during the wedding speech Guinan is in front of the female Vulcan. But in the larger shots there is no Guinan !! ;o] – Tom 21:18, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Alternate (deleted) final scenes Hi folks. Does anyone know why the final scenes - where the new XO was introduced and when Picard gets his seatbelt - was deleted? I for one thought it was a far better ending for the film. I'm just curious as to why it wasn't used. -- 17:11, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Is their a way to watch this final scene? (Rift Fleet) Added 10:21 05.15.08 :: It's on the DVD. --Alan 14:27, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Odd Redirect Why does the USS Hemmingway article redirect here? - 02:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :As per the bg information: ::A scene cut from the movie's script states that the USS ''Hemingway towed the critically-damaged Enterprise to Earth following the latter ship's battle against the Scimitar.'' :Things in deleted scenes tend not to get their own articles, so that ship name redirects... here. -- Sulfur 02:30, 30 August 2007 (UTC) trivia/errors: new material http://www.st-v-sw.net/STSWstnemramblah.html i sugest some one have a look at this as it points out many things that could be included in the article (mainly to do with shields) and is also pretty funny 13:56, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :NEWSFLASH: On-set background vfx not accurately updated during filming! :Actually, this is hardly new, or the only time something like this has happened. As we don't add nitpicks to articles, I don't think this can be used anywhere - and surely not to invent whole new paragraphs of technobabble about "beam-through-shields". -- Cid Highwind 14:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC)